


On and On

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [14]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Owen tells TK about his cancer before he discovers it.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> The lonestar ao3 is severely lacking in non tarlos fics (not that I don't like those, but you get what I mean)
> 
> (also the title doesn't really make sense with the fic but I picked a lyric from one of my favorite musical theatre songs that makes me cry and I'm also in it right now so it means a lot to me) anyways...

TK walks into the house, tossing his car keys into the bowl by the door and kicking off his shoes. His dad had gotten off work a few hours earlier and TK would have as well, but he had gone out with Carlos for a little while. Nothing too crazy, just to the bar for a drink (of water, in TK’s case). As TK walks in, he finds the light is on in the living room so TK follows his instincts and finds his dad sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him. 

“Dad?” TK asks hesitantly from the doorway. 

Owen looks over at TK and sighs, “We need to talk about something TK.” 

TK nods and as he walks over he sees the strange expression on his dad’s face. Owen looks exhausted, his skin is pale and faint dark circles discolor his eyes. TK frowns, something is wrong. He sits down beside Owen, tucking one leg underneath himself, “What’s going on?”

“I have cancer,” Owen tells his son bluntly, but not harshly. 

TK’s eyes grow wide, “W-What? Dad are you being serious?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Owen sighs. “I’ve got lung cancer. The doctors say that the numbers are on my side but-”

“You could still die,” TK says blankly. This can’t be happening, everything in TK’s life is just becoming so good and now this? How many more disasters can their family take? TK snaps his gaze up to meet Owen’s eyes, “How long have you known?” 

“Since we left New York.” 

TK takes that information slowly, tears slowly gathering in his eyes. His dad has been lying to his face for more than a month, “Why didn’t you  _ tell me _ ?”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Owen tells him gently, squeezing TK’s leg. “I wanted this new life to be about you finding your footing, not about my issues.” 

TK is silent for a moment, then he looks up at his dad with teary eyes, “Are you going to die?” 

“Oh, buddy,” Owen opens his arms for TK, letting him fall into them. 

TK curls into his dad’s arms, heavily sobbing into his chest. Owen just holds his son tighter, rocking him lightly back and forth, rubbing his back. “It’s going to be okay,” Owen tells him softly. “I promise. I’m going to be okay.”

“How-how can you say that?” TK cries. He keeps his head ducked into Owen’s chest, he doesn’t want his father to see how scared he is. His voice is shaky as he says, “You could die.” 

Owen squeezes TK tighter, trying to provide any comfort he can to his child. “I know, I know, kid. But I’m not dead yet. Here.” Owen puts one hand on the back of TK’s head and gently guides it to rest over Owen’s heart. “You hear that?” TK nods, squeezing his eyes shut, a few tears slip out from under his eyelids. “I’m alive, TK.” 

“For how much longer?” TK bites his lip to keep the sobs in as his dad starts to comb his fingers through his hair. 

“Shh...” Owen soothes. But no matter how much Owen tries to calm him down, TK’s tears won’t stop. Changing his tactics, Owen instead starts to tell TK a story.

“When you were a baby you were an awful sleeper. Your mother was always so frustrated and made me get up every time. But I never minded, even after a twenty-four hour shift when all I wanted to do was fall asleep I still got up.” Owen smiles, misty-eyed, “God, you were so little and you just kept crying because you couldn’t fall asleep. And I would sit in that chair in your room for hours, rocking and singing, and doing anything I could to get you to sleep.” Owen shakes his head, “But none of it worked. Finally, I just laid down on the floor with you on my chest and I’ll never forget it, you crawled as much as you could and put your ear over my heart. You were asleep in five minutes.” Owen laughs at the memory and kisses the top of TK’s head, whose tears have all but come to a stop. “It’s going to be okay, TK.”

“I-I don’t want to be alone,” TK whispers like it’s the biggest secret in the world. 

“You won’t be,” Owen promises. “You have so many people that care about you now: Judd, Paul, Marjan, Mateo, Carlos, Grace. They’re all going to be there for you if something happens to me.” TK sobs harshly. “Shh, TK it’s alright.”

“You dying will never be alright,” TK shakes his head, biting his quivering lip to keep from crying again. 

Owen sighs and runs his hand up and down TK’s back, “I know. I know. But even if I’m gone, I’ll still be with you, okay? I’m not going anywhere. You think I’m going to let Carlos get away that easy?” TK laughs wetly. Owen smiles at the sound and rubs TK’s shoulder, “No matter what happens to me, I’m still going to be your dad. Even if I’m not here, even if I die, I’m still your dad. You’re never going to be alone, TK. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

TK sits up a little to hug Owen properly, tucking his face into the crook of his dad’s neck. A few stray tears escape TK’s eyes, but he keeps most of them in. Neither of them has any idea how long they hug for, but Owen knows he is sure as hell not going to let go first.

“I’m sorry,” TK says as he pulls back, quickly mopping up his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Owen frowns, “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m not the one with cancer but I’m the one having a breakdown about it,” TK explains, looking down at his hands. “This isn’t about me.”

“Hey,” Owen squeezes TK’s hand. “It’s okay. This is a really hard situation. It’s okay for you to be upset, TK.”

“Were you scared I was going to OD again?” TK asks, changing the subject.

Owen sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, kid. I-I really was. You’re my son, I’m always going to worry about you. I thought I was protecting you by keeping it a secret. I’m sorry, TK. I should have told you right away.” Owen shakes his head, “But when I found you OD’d in your apartment, I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared. I-I was so close to losing you.”

“But you didn’t,” TK counters. “Look, I understand why you kept this from me, but can we agree to be honest with each other from now on?”

Owen nods, “I think we can.” He reaches out and brushes TK’s hair out of his face, “How about you come with me to chemo tomorrow and you can talk to the doctor and ask all the questions I’m sure you have stirred up in your brain.” TK nods. 

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos make my day and keep me writing :D
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
